Destiny Board
by KingdomKeeperSai
Summary: Amane Bakura finds an old Egyptian spell that allows her to summon spirits using her Ouija Board. The spell summons a certain King of Thieves.
1. The Summoning

Saiai Tokoya: My second Yu-Gi-Oh! fic! For some odd reason I love the character Amane Bakura, even though she's not even in the original story. Only mentioned, she doesn't even have a look. This story takes place before she died, and there is somewhat of a pairing between Amane and Yami Bakura.

'Thoughts'

/When Bakura Talks To Amane/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, but I did draw a design of what I think Amane Bakura looks like...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amane slammed the door shut. How she hated her mother's constant nagging. '_Amane grow your hair out_', _'Amane wear that dress_,' _'Do this, do that'_.

"Why won't she leave me alone," she muttered to herself. She went over to her bed and fell onto it, burying her face into a pillow. After a few minutes of sulking she leaned over and grabbed one of her many books of ancient Egypt. He rested herself in a comfortable position, and continued the book where she left off. Reading always calmed her down, even when she was reading about the one thing she loved most. She found Egypt's past to be one of the most amazing and wondrous things. She loved the pyramids and was amazed at how they used to be constructed. Amane remember saying when she younger that she wanted to move into a pyramid. Every Halloween she was an Egyptian princess, but the costume design always changed. A princess never wore an outfit more than one. Amane turned the page.

"Games and Pastimes...." Amane read on, learning of all the games the ancient Egyptians used to play, and what they did to by the time. Not like she already didn't know. She already owned most the games a person in this day could get their hands on. Amane's favorite pastime for herself was learning all she could about Egypt. She wanted so badly to be an Egyptologist like her father. Although her mother disapproved of this, she rebelled like always. She continued to read on as her eyes widen seeing something she had never read before.

"A favorite game of priests, magicians, and royals was the Ouija Board. To them it was known as the Destiny Board and, but rarely, the Mystifying Oracle. They used this game to give fortunes, and learn of the future of the Pharaoh's kingdom." A smile grew on Amane's lips.

"How extrodinary!" She tossed the book aside and ran over to her closet. She dug through clothes and other random object 'til she found her old game collection. On the very bottom of the stack, was her very own copy of an Ouija Board. Amane pushed the other games aside and pulled out the box. She placed the board onto the bed, and carefully placed the message indicator in the middle of the board. After reading the directions carefully, she positioned herself on her knees, and placed her fingers gently on the indicator. "Hmm...what to ask...Ah, I know, Ouija Board, will I ever get a boyfriend?" The indicator didn't move, not even a centimeter. "Spirits?...Um..Hello?" Amane quickly grew frustrated.

"Must be busted!" She threw the indicator aside, and pushed the board off the bed. She leaned back against her pillow and crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed and squirmed around on her bed trying to get comfortable.

"Stupid...game..." She closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

----------

"Goodnight Amane," her twin brother said quietly.

"Goodnight Ryou." Amane shut the door, and trailed over to her bed. She knelt down, scooping up the board into her hands. She placed it back into the box, then kicked it under her bed. With a tired yawn, she climbed under the covers and grabbed her book.

"Most Destiny Boards were kept in temples, but they now rest inside the tombs of Pharaohs and his Priests. The Destiny Boards was a very powerful instrument. Commoners feared it's amazing power, and was dangerous if one were to fall into the wrong hands. To keep evil from getting their hands on them, the Priests made sure the ancient spells were kept a secret. Only one spell was found on the walls of an unnamed Pharaoh's tomb. Here is a translation of the spell," Amane sat up and gripped the book tightly, "come spirit that has past...Become my shadow servant...Tell me all you know...Obey me and leave your resting place...Travel from the great beyond...Spirit, under my command, Awake!" Amane could feel her heart race with excitement.

"Maybe this is what I needed to do." Amane place the book down, and reached under her bed for her Ouija Board.

"...Where's the indicator?" She jumped off her bed, tossing her covers aside.

"Where is the bloody thing?" Diving under her bed, her hand traveled around the floor, feeling for the small object. "

There you are you little bugger!" After placing the indicator in it's proper place, she lit a couple candles then switched off the lights. Slowly, Amane climbed back on the bed and looked at the book. "Okay, here it spirit that has past...Become my shadow servant...Tell me all you know...Obey me and leave your resting place...Travel from the great beyond...Spirit, under my command, Awake!" Once more nothing happened.

"Awake!" She yelled out, but the indicator still didn't move. "Awake, what are you bloody spirits deaf?" The plastic indicator started to shake under Amane's touch. She quickly pulled back her hands after feeling a small shock of static electricity. The indicator slowly started to move to the letters.

/Why Did You Wake Me?/

"I-it works" Amane gasped out. She quickly grabbed a pencil and pad. "Alright, let's see what do you have to tell me..." before Amane could ask a question the indicator moved. She quickly wrote down what the letters spelled out.

/I Know Nothing You Would Like To Know/

"Oh really, well I know one thing you can tell me. Who are you?"

/Does The Name Of The Dead Really Matter?/

Amane frowned. "What a difficult spirit you are!"

/Release Me From Your Magic/

"M-magic? You mean the summoning spell?" A smirk grew on Amane's lips. "No, I won't. You have to tell me whatever I want to know. And I want to know the name of the one I'm communicating with."

/I Am A Spirit. Nothing More Than A Mere Shadow Of What I Once Was. No More No Less./

"But you have to have name!" Amane grew irritated with the stubborn spirit.

/It's Of No Importance. Ask Me Whatever Questions You Will, Then Release Me/

"Fine! I don't want to know your name anymore!" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Where are you from?" Amane tried to stay calm with the spirit as much as possible.

/Kuruelna/

"Where the heck is that?"

/It Was A Small Village In Egypt. It No Longer Exist./

"You're from Egypt?" Amane made herself comfortable on the bed as she watched the indicator move around from letter to letter. "That's so amazing! Tell me everything about it!"

/There Is Nothing Amazing About It/

"Oh come on there has to be! Let see, um, what was your status in Egypt? I know there was the working class, the nobles..." The indicator moved before Amane could finish her question.

/I Wasn't Considered Anything/

"You are such a confusing person! Give me straight answers!"

/I Was A Thief/

"A Thief? Why?"

/I Needed To Live/

Amane saw a glow come from under her bedroom door. "My parents must still be awake. I have to go now spirit."

/Release Me Woman/

Amane tossed the board and indicator back in the box and threw it under her bed. She quickly blew out all the candles and laid down in her bed. 'A thief in order to live? How confusing..." her endless thoughts helped her trail off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saiai Tokoya: End of chappie 1! I hope you likie. Please review! People with ideas might make it into the story. I'm always willing to listen to any ideas for any of the stories. But No Flames Please.

Jin: ::jumps up:: REVIEW!


	2. Tell Me Your Name

Saiai Tokoya: Woot, Chappie 2!

Amane: Saiai san, this spirit is getting annoying.

Saiai Tokoya: Don't worry he'll cooperate soon enough.

Amane: Oh also, Marikschild2117, thanks for the idea, Saiai san totally apperciates the help. Although it doesn't follow the exact idea, she likes the dream thing! Arigatoo!

Saiai Tokoya: Trueness! Also, I want to note, this isn't the Yami Bakura...this is Dourobou Bakura. The actual person from Egypt. I just wanted to make that clear, and also he might seem lil OOC. Anyways, Donyoku....DISCLAIMER!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Donyoku: Moron over here does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! cuz if she did...she'd ruin it...and the story would suck and...

Saiai Tokoya: On with the fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amane stomped over to her bedroom door.

"Leave me alone!" She slammed the door shut so she could no longer hear her mother's annoying voice. Once more her mother was lecturing her daughters in the ways of being a proper, young lady. "All she does is complain! About everything!" She threw her school bag on to her bed, and started to change out of her school uniform.

"I hate skirts." She quickly put on a pair of faded jeans, feeling alot more comfortable. The negative emotions of Amane was enough to wake the spirit from its slumber inside the indicator. _'That woman..._' The indicator started to flop around on the board that hid under Amane's bed. The little clinking noise came to Amane's ear. "Huh?" She looked about her room, trying to find what could be causing such a noise.

"The Ouija Board!" Amane came to the realization and dove under the bed. She reached out to grab the indicator, but it jumped out of her way.

"Why is it...moving?" How could the indicator move without her asking a question. _'I think I might have a problem on my hands._' She was finalyl able to grasp the figiting object in her hands. Quickly pulling the board out from under the bed, she set the indicator down on it.

"I um...I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to just throw you like that. Are you mad at me?" She didn't want to anger the spirit more than it probably was.

/Such Disrespect./

"Please, don't be upset, I'm really really sorry!"

/Are You Going To Release Me?/

Amane became a little peeved with her spirit, "N-no, I'm not going too. There is so much I want to know. I love Egypt's past and I want to know everything you know."

The indicator didn't move for a couple minutes. "S-spirit..."

/Must You Know My Name?/

"Yes, please tell me. It be alot nicer than saying Spirit all the time now wouldn't it." Amane let out a soft, heart warming giggle.

/Very Well/

She once more waited for the indicator to move. "Well? What is it?"

The indicator slowly moved to the first letter, B, then faster then the blink of an eye zoomed around the board, hitting five other letters. "What on earth was that?" Amane could only make out two of the five letters the indicator showed. "All I got was a B, an A, and a R."

/I Told You My Name/

On the inside, the spirit was snickering at his clever trick. In truth, he did tell her his name. But it was up to her to figure it out.

"Come on Spirit be reasonable!" Amane couldn't help herself as she lifted her hand and smacked at the indicator. But to her surprise, the indicator, which now laid on it's back, popped right back into it's original place. Then, before Amane could know what hit her, the indicator jumped up and smacked her right in the face. Amane's hands quickly went to cover her nose.

"What the...how dare you!" She knew this was the power of the spirit.

/You Struck Me/

"Oh you deserved it! For being so...so...arrogant!"

/I Had Every Right No One Strikes Me In Anyway And Gets Away With It/

Amane took a deep breathe. _'Okay...okay time to calm down Amane. It probably just wants you to get upset. Can't let it win._'

"Alright, we got off to a bad start. Let's try this again and be normal about this okay? My name is Amane." She was about ready to put her hand out, when she remembered she wasn't talking to an actual person. The indicator once more moved to the letter B. Then slowly to the letter A. Darted over to K. Jumped over to U. Zig zagged over to R. Then flopped back over to A. Amane's eyes widen. "B-bakura? How can that be? That is my last name and it's clearly a Japanese name! How can you name be Bakura!"

/You Wanted To Know My Name And Now You Complain About It/

"I'm sorry, I'm on how you name could be my last name."

/Does It Really Matter/

Amane thought for a minute. Did it really? It was nothing more than a coincidence. So no it didn't. "No, I guess your right, it doesn't." Amane smiled.

"Well, Bakura, I'm sure here on out, you're going to be a good spirit for me right?"

/If I Wanted Too/

"Ohh you..." Amane's attention was brought over to her bedroom door which someone had knocked on. "Amane, it's time for dinner."

"I umm...okay Ryou, I'll be right down!" Amane glared at her ouija board. "You will behave!" she pushed the blasted thing back under her bed. '_Now I know his name. It still puzzles me why it's the same as my last. Oh what does it matter_.' She skipped over to her bedroom, and once more left the spirit alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saiai Tokoya: ::is in the middle of huggling Ryou:: Alright, chappie 2 down! Please R & R and No Flames


	3. I Am Alone, But I Am No More

Saiai Tokoya: Chappie 3 is now up for reading!

Amane: And now I know the spirit's name. Annoying bugger...

Saiai Tokoya: ::giggles:: Wait til' you see what I have in store for you two1

Amane: ::blushes:: I don't want to know.

Saiai Tokoya: Hehe, on with the disclaimer. Hey Kura kun, why don't ya do it?

Bakura: ..........................................No.....

Saiai Tokoya: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Bakura: SHE DOESN'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!, ME, AMANE, NO ONE AND NOTHING! There, happy you little parasite?

Saiai Tokoya: Totally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman screamed as she ran from a dark shadow.

"Please, leave me alone!" she shrieked. Before she could make another plea, a knife cut across her throat and blood dripped down her neck like a crimson rain. The shadow stood over the woman's corpse as it laughed evilly.

"What an awesome movie." Amane stated in pure enthusiasm, eating away at a bowl of popcorn. Her twin brother sat by her side, hugging a couch pillow close to his chest. Only his eyes peeked over the pillow's tassels. He hated the site of blood, and he knew this was going to keep him up all night.

"Amane, why must you always rent horror movies?"

"Because I've had enough of you crying over Satine's death in Moulin Rouge, that's why."

"You said you liked that movie." Ryou ducked behind the pillow when the killer was about the strike again. He squinted when he heard the screams of the victim.

"I do, but I like this better." She laughed at the site before her.

"I'm glad he's dead, annoying character anyways."

"Wasn't that that girl's boyfriend." Ryou peeked over the pillow again.

"Yea, so?" Ryou frowned slightly.

"She's gonna be upset when she finds out."

"Who cares she was a bitch anyways." Ryou frowned at his little sister's cursing. As much as he didn't like sounding like their mother, he still felt Amane's mouth was a little on the crude side.

"Amane, please, watch your mouth."

"Yes mother," Amane's attention went back to the movie.

Another half an hour later the movie ended. Amane let out a loud yawn,

"Well, I'm tired, Ryou. I'm gonna go to bed now."

"O-okay." Ryou gulped. 'There's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight.' Amane placed a gentle kiss on her brother's cheek. "Goodnight, Ry ry." With that, Amane skipped off to her bedroom, leaving her poor brother, still on the couch, holding on the pillow for dear life.

Amane let out another yawn as she closed the door to her bedroom, then giggled to herself.

"Poor Ryou, I really shouldn't make him watch horror movies before bed." Amane's eyes glanced over to her nightstand. There laid the Ouija Board. She had tried to use it the night before, but the spirit didn't answer. 'Maybe he's upset I neglected him for a week.' Amane traced her fingers over the letters delicately. 'I'm gonna try again.' She placed the indicator gently on the board after settling it on the floor.

"Spirit?" She waited for a reply, accepting anything the plastic toy would have done. But it did nothing.

"Please Bakura talk to me." The indicator slowly began to move.

/It Has Been A While Amane/

"So you finally decide to speak to me!" The spirit inside the board smirked. This girl aroused his interest. If he had to be stuck with her, might as well have some sort of pleasure in it.

"You're such an annoyance, did you know that?"

/Then Why Do You Keep Me?/

"Because, I will get to learn who you are. Whether you like it or not!" This spirit did aggravate her to know end, but she was going to learn what she wanted to know.

"Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do. I'm always by myself unless I'm with my brother."

/Why Is That?/

Why the spirit cared, he knew not. The girl was basically now his master. If she was going to talk, he had to listen.

"I don't have any friends." Amane said sadly. The thought made a lump form in her throat. It was true she had no friend. All the girls in her school thought her to weird to be normal. Amane was interested in the occult and supernatural when they were interested in the latest fashion and boys. She had no desire for these things, and wished people would just understand that. But her interest and hobbies kept her lonely.

"Did you have any friends, Bakura?"

/Do You Consider Solitude A Friend?/

Amane snorted at the spirit's retort. "No I don't."

/Then No I Was Alone/

This caused Amane to feel even more upset than she was before. '_Why do people have to be cursed with such things_.'

/I Didn't Need Anybody/

"How can you say that? People need people. You can't live alone!" Bakura thought about this. '_Why is she getting so upset? Why does she care if I was alone. I wanted it that way._'

"I hate being alone. I wish I had friends, like my brother. He has friends, they come over to see him and play games with him all the time. I hate admitting this but I get to envious at times. I just wish I had someone to talk to." Tears started to well up in Amane's hazel eyes. Although the spirit couldn't see her sadness, he felt it.

/You Can Talk To Me/

Amane whimpered. Why was the spirit being kind to her all of a sudden? It made no sense. But Amane wasn't about to reject this act of kindness.

"You'll be my friend?" The spirit didn't respond for a while, until the indicator finally moved to three simple letters.

/Yes/

A tear dripped slowly over Amane's cheek. "Thank you, Bakura."

---------------------------------------------------

Saiai Tokoya: Sorry it took so long for Chapter 3. I had so many other things going on, that it never came to mind. Then when I went to go write it, I forgot where I was going with this story. I kinda remember, but I got some new ideas.

Amane: Aww, Bakura was being so cute in the end. To bad it had to end.

Bakura: ::slightly blushes:: Shaddap!

Amane: Come on, admit it! You like being nice.

Bakura: Being nice is for people like Yugi, and your brother. I'm obvious not one of those people.

Amane: But it's cute!

Bakura: ::blushes more:: Whatever... just review damnit!


End file.
